<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon in Hell by kaworukun66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425844">Once Upon in Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaworukun66/pseuds/kaworukun66'>kaworukun66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Original Character(s), Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaworukun66/pseuds/kaworukun66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin off of the nice story of Beautiful Strangers: "The great escape"</p>
<p>I wanted to show the Crowley of the begining of Hell and how he became the Crowley of this days.</p>
<p>Crowley &amp; Original Character</p>
<p>(For Demon mithology checked wikipedia and other websites. Balam is there).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Upon in Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005410">The Great Escape</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifoul_Strangers/pseuds/Beautifoul_Strangers">Beautifoul_Strangers</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was before time. Before humans discovered the phone and spending the day texting. Before the internet. Before porn.</p>
<p>In Hell, there were circles, yes, but there were also Orders. Some more dangerous than others. Crowley at that time was rarely sent to Earth. It was the time of The Great Wars and there was not much to do. After all, Crowley had already done enough to remove the Man from the Garden. It seemed that their mission on Earth was going to end, because what turned out to be the favorite sport of these humans was to kill themselves.</p>
<p>He sighed with what he liked to get down and brawl about. He also liked to see if that Angel was somewhere. He was starting to get along, every time what he saw him he was managing to get into some strange and new mess. (Forgetting to give Samson strength in his hair had been a fiasco, really.) But he liked it. It was ... different from everything in Hell. And although he was an Angel, he was not trying to kill him. (Although he sometimes insulted him with bland words, that was even worse in his opinion.)</p>
<p>The truth is, Crowley didn't want to kill him either. (It had never occurred to him.) (He didn't know very well how to kill an angel either, after all Crowley had been an Angel and ended up down there.) Not that he had a predilection for killing anyone, but not especially about killing Angels. In fact, he felt the same for them as for his fellow demons, a kind of incessant boredom, disgust and anger (especially at those who wielded stacks and stacks of unsigned documents). But he could live with it.</p>
<p>Anyway, the angel would have to wait. And a lot apparently.</p>
<p>It seemed that he was going to spend eternity down there, just like any other bastard. After his great debut, he had not been able to control his transformation from human to snake well, therefore they did not let him go to Earth because humans were afraid. (Unless it was like a nightmare to scare their souls and force them to do things.) Damn, he only had scales all over his body, he had seen worse things.</p>
<p>And it only turned into a snake if it got scared or pissed off a lot.</p>
<p>Sometimes both.</p>
<p>He hissed angrily.</p>
<p>The demons laughed and screamed incessantly every time a new soul appeared on the scene, blinking, not knowing if he was seeing what he was seeing. They screeched and began to pull her in opposite directions. The dukes stirred up everyone demanding that this soul belonged to them and not to the other dukes.</p>
<p>His head was starting to hurt.</p>
<p>Crowley decided to go where there was less noise. The Order of the Named was quite silent at the time. Humans had stopped summoning demons as much as before and believed that they could overcome only with their own strength.</p>
<p>Ridiculous.</p>
<p>Well, at least the empty summoning portals offered silence.</p>
<p>He sat next to one of the portals thinking what would happen if he decided to go on his own, just once, for one of those. Would Beelzebub catch him?</p>
<p>“He would cut off that pretty snake head, don't hesitate.”</p>
<p>Crowley jumped up and looked around. His yellow eyes gleamed, scanning the semi-darkness.</p>
<p>He flicked. There was a bear looking at him.</p>
<p>The bear growled, stared at him for a moment, then ignored him and started licking his foot.</p>
<p>“You are very far from the Temptation Order, Crowley.”- from above the bear, a man, or so it seemed (if you looked out of the corner of your eye you would see three heads of three very different things. All of them with teeth) with horns on both sides of the head and very naked.</p>
<p>"Balam."- Crowley relaxed. Balan or Balam, whatever it was called then, was not very dangerous. He was dedicated to teaching strategy or something to those who summon him and was kind and cordial. Very rare thing in a demon. But hey, you couldn't judge all the Fallen Angels with the same standard either. – “I thought you were with the other dukes looking for lost souls. They act crazy, like they were candy.”</p>
<p>Balam got down from the bear and sat next to him, glancing far away where the demons were still screaming. He nodded.</p>
<p>"A great mass slaughter always brings fresh souls." He shrugged. "They have plenty of free time and a hunger for power. More souls, better army.”- he leaned against the wall next to Crowley, who stirred uneasily. He was never comfortable with guys bigger than him closer. And this one, apart from being enormous, was naked in All his greatness. Or darkness.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's what happens when humanity has to extinct," he sighed. Crowley. He was upset, he believed that this would last longer, much longer.</p>
<p>Balam laughed.</p>
<p>“Not yet, dear.”</p>
<p>Crowley raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Then he remembered that Balam was one of Those. Demons who could see the past and the future as long as they felt like it.

</p>
<p>“Wait wait. So this isn't going to be the end? " -Crowley widened his eyes.-" You know when it's going to be.”- He looked back at the demon. -"And these assholes have no idea! Just a moment.” - He frowned- “If it is not the end, why are you here?”</p>
<p>Balam smiled. He turned his head and looked Crowley in the eye. The bear growled near them.</p>
<p>Crowley didn't like that smile at all. He had met Egyptian demons who had such smiles. Like that bastard crocodilehead one.The kind that showed all the teeth just so you could see that, that they, indeed, had teeth. And they knew how to use them.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't you like to be smarter, Crawley? Enough to get rid of the chains of Hell for, say, forever?"</p>
<p>Crowley looked at him intrigued and a half smile began to draw on his face.</p>
<p>“I'm going to get out of here, right?”</p>
<p>“Well, that depends.”</p>
<p>“Of what?”</p>
<p>“Of your endurance.”</p>
<p>Crowley hissed. Balam's head had changed. Now besides horns, his eyes were fire. If he could see one of Balam's hidden heads, it could only be one of two, or he was extremely angry or extremely excited. He risked a look below. Yup, it was not the anger.</p>
<p>"Well," he said, trying to hide his concern, "I thought you weren't attracted to other demons. I actually thought you weren't attracted to anything.”- <em>except for your bear</em>, he thought, but didn't say it out loud.</p>
<p>Balam, still smiling, got up. The bear approached without order. He bent down and let Balam mount him. The truth is that, uploaded to that piece of furry animal, naked and with the pointer raised, it was quite a powerful image.</p>
<p>The last time Crowley had had sex in Hell had been very boring and with people without any personality or intelligence. At least Balam had both. And a huge cock.</p>
<p>"Are you coming?" Balam offered him his hand. Crowley got up and grabbed his, climbing onto the bear without much security. The bear got up and Crowley grabbed onto the cunning demon's waist.</p>
<p>"This doesn't seem very sure." Half muttered half hissed Crowley. He felt Balam laugh.</p>
<p>“Nothing is.”</p>
<p>And he was right.</p>
<p>The bear trotted for what seemed like an eternity to Crowley, until they reached a cave, of course, in the middle of Hell. He wondered where everyone was. Balam led about forty legions of demons, Crowley understood.</p>
<p>A shriek made her look up to the top of the cave. A hawk guarded the entrance.</p>
<p>“The watchman?”</p>
<p>Balam nodded. Crowley smiled approvingly. Many demons could not shake off their demonic characteristics. Crowley for example could never stop being a snake. But there were Others, like Balam, who had Two demonic characteristics. In his case, he could choose the bear and the sparrowhawk if he wanted to be human. His other appearance ... well, when you had already got used to the other demons, three heads were not so bad.</p>
<p>The bear lay down. Balam went down and entered the cave. With a growl he began to stretch. And to relax.</p>
<p>Crowley got down from the bear quickly and approached Balam. Oh wow</p>
<p>He totally ate his last words about get used to demon characteristics.</p>
<p>It had three heads. The fire-eyed human didn't care about, it was like talking to the boss on a bad day. The problem was the other two heads, the bull's and the ram's. They mooed and blew at the same time. How could that guy keep listening to something with that chorus in his head all day?</p>
<p>And it had a tail. Snake one. Crowley, as a snake, knew the logistical problems that entailed.</p>
<p>Balam seemed to read his thoughts and who knows if he did, the fact is that he suddenly returned to his human form, smiled at him and guided him into the cave.</p>
<p>The truth is that for Crowley everything was being very interesting. New places, new smells, knowing that a demon could have more than one appearance ... and Balam could change to pleasure. That was very interesting. He wondered if he could learn to do it. The scales came out when he least needed them. But the worst was when the tail came out and fell flat on its face because it was not used to having legs.</p>
<p>Suddenly he was on the ground among a pile of straw. Balam was upon him, his fully elected member.</p>
<p>“Let's start your lessons, Crawley.” - that smile again.- “C´mon, even if I tell you what will happen in the future, whether or not you will see your friend the angel ... oh, if you don't put on that face, remember that I see the future ... and the past. But it won't do you any good if you don't know how to use that information, right?”</p>
<p>Crowley was going to protest, but Balam had just busted his shirt, exposing his skin. He screeched angrily as his scales appeared. But Balam didn't seem to notice because he started stroking her nipples.</p>
<p>“To triumph over others you will need to master four arts: finesse, cunning, ingenuity and invisibility.”- by then Crowley was already naked, his clothes on the floor in tatters. Balan's hand was on his head and his huge cock was just inches from her face. – “Are you willing to learn?”</p>
<p>"Sure," Crowley hissed with a grimace. The cock almost brushing his face- “what lesson is this then?”</p>
<p>“Oh, this is going to be your payment.” - Balam said smiling.</p>
<p>And he throw his cock in Crowley´s mouth.</p>
<p>During those days, or weeks or months, Crowley did not remember very well, he fucked a lot. And very often. More than he had previously fucked. At first he had resisted, <em>more pissed off than anything else</em>. Then Balan had begun to point out his failures (<em>You get scales here when you get angry, if you do this posture it will hurt less, how are you going to make someone cum with it? Do not think of becoming a reptile now!</em>) As if was, in effect, a tutor. Snorting, Crowley tried again. He didn't like it when they told him he was doing things wrong. And he had the impression that Balan knew something about his future that was related to that.</p>
<p>So he tried hard. And many times, like when he was on all fours on that pile of straw inside the cave and he hallucinated that the devil's cock would fit inside him, he felt that, in short, he liked it. (<em>Not just sex</em>) Not having to take control, not having to look better than the other stupid demons, stop pretending and just let go. And then that bastard Balan did something that made him cum. And after he was exhausted on the ground, Balan looked at him thoughtfully and muttered phrases like: <em>Not yet. Not exactly like that.</em></p>
<p>And returned to fuck him.</p>
<p>One of those days or nights, one in which Crowley was on top, trying to ride on that monstruous cock while concentrating on not getting scales all over his body, there was a strange conversation that changed his vision of the future.</p>
<p>“You do it again. I notice them on your back. And they come out on your eye again.”-Balan said with a hand on Crowley's back.- “You must concentrate. The finesse is to let them come out in strategic places. Remember. That they make you beautiful, that they highlight your body.”</p>
<p>"And how the Hell am I going to do that while you fuck me?" Crowley barked, still moving. It was very difficult to focus on so many things at once. And the bear looked at him all the time. It gave him a very bad vibe.</p>
<p>“You should relax and breathe.”</p>
<p>"It's very eassy to ssay,"- he hissed quietly.</p>
<p>Balam cocked his head.</p>
<p>“And how are you going to do it with the angel if you can hardly maintain your human form when you come?”</p>
<p>Crowley froze on the spot.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>"Why do you think I am teaching you this? Do you know what an angel can bear? Do you remember?" -Balan approached his face. – “Before fallen?”</p>
<p>Crowley thought about it. A heavenly creature. Pure. Strong. And Crowley. Fallen. Dirty and full of scales, which could not stop transforming into an animal that crawled on the ground.</p>
<p>Suddenly all her doubts came back at once. Her body started to completely fill with scales.</p>
<p>But he was not completely transformed because Balam took him by the wrist. He had three heads again and his eyes were flaming.</p>
<p>“Don't you dare back out now.” - said. (Actually Crowley supposed he said that because it sounded like a set of moos and bleating with guttural voices.) "I have seen the future and you are in it. And that ... angel too. And for that future to exist, you must learn to control yourself.” - he approached the ear of Crowley, who was starting to lose his scales again.- “You cannot hide in an apple tree anymore, boy. You are going to have to go out and do what you know how to do.”</p>
<p>Crowley swallowed hard. He could not believe it. He and Aziraphale ... were going to be together. In the future ... but he didn't even know him well enough to be his friend!</p>
<p>But Balan had seen it, so it was true. He frowned.</p>
<p>To find Aziraphale and be his friend, he had to go outside first.</p>
<p>And to go outside, he had to dupe many stupid people.</p>
<p>He looked into Balan's fiery eyes.</p>
<p>"Tempt me."- the fire-eyed head whispered.</p>
<p>Crowley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He relaxed his body, formed a pattern in his mind, a big pattern. He concentrated.</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes again he was smiling. The scales of his body covered areas that he wanted, his forearms, his cheekbones, the sides of his hips, sinuous shapes that made him sinisterly beautiful.</p>
<p>His body advanced until he caught Balam by the chin. This time it was Crowley showing his teeth, his yellow eyes dripping lust.</p>
<p>"Now, you are going to cum for me." -he said to Balam as he lowered his hips suddenly.</p>
<p>Balam's roar as he cum into the cave echoed all over the place. The sparrowhawk was so frightened that it took days to return. The bear ran away.</p>
<p>After the training, Crowley mastered the finesse: he could convince any demon that any punishment they wanted to impose would cause more pleasure if they forced him to do it on Earth (with a voice and temperament so sweet that few understood that it was a trap). With cunning, he foresaw where he was most likely to see the angel on every occasion that his paths crossed in history. It took a lot of ingenuity for him not to fail in the stupid missions that from time to time were sent to him from below, but somehow he always went unnoticed when something went wrong, almost as if he were invisible.</p>
<p>After all, they were the qualities of a snake. And he dominated them all.</p>
<p>The only thing he never knew how to master was how to avoid falling in love with an angel.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>